smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zowfee (Glovey Story)
"It doesn't look like this is over. And I'll never be whole again..."' '-Zowfee after the defeat of the Baals' Zowfee is a character in the Smurf Me Up series. Background Zowfee is the Sunwalker who was sent by Glovey's father, the king of the Sun to rescue Glovey after being defeated by his evil clone. Zowfee arrives at the neck of time just before Glovey is finished. If it weren't for Glovey using his capsule, the Sun tribe would've never sensed one of their own being in danger. Zowfee explains to Papa Smurf and Smurfette about his origin and about Glovey's condition. Glovey was too weak to be saved by any Earth medications and was to be taken to the Sun to be healed and nurtured. Smurfette and Papa Smurf make their farewells to Glovey's corpse as Zowfee flies away holding Glovey's body. While he flies away, the capsule falls from Glovey's hand which Smurfette catches and holds on in hopes of Glovey's return. Zowfee takes Glovey and has him immediately recovered using the energy of the Sun. After a few days, Zowfee receives a distress signal from his fellow Sunwalkers who were in danger. At the same time, he was set to appear by the King and Queen as part of their ceremony of "Peace Day." Glovey Smurf insists to assist him on the quick rescue, without knowing who their enemies were. Zowfee travels with Glovey Smurf track their brothers in a distant planet called Golgotha, where they are ambushed and beat senselessly, and finally crucified. Glovey breaks free from his cross and brings Zowfee down from his as the two fight and rescue their brothers and return home. As they return to the Sun, they see that Peace Day never came as the whole kingdom is under attacked and finally destroyed. Zowfee is forced to escape with a few survicors, Glovey, and Seven as they see their once home crumble down to the ground in flames. He is immediately hospitalized and watches over his Prince, who happens to be in a coma, with the help of Seven. As Zowfee recovers, he vows revenge on those responsible for the destruction of his home. He begins to build a new home on the surface of the moon with those who survived. He creates a new organization as a shadow of the old kingdom in the Sun. He names calls the organization Hells angels, as he believes they weren't allowed to die but were simply cast out. He begins to recruit more survivors and leads conquests and rescue missions. He soon learns that the Baals were responsible for the attack of his old home, and the crucifixions were a distraction. As time progresses, He and along with the surviving Sunwalkers begin to lose their powers and abilities due to the lack of not getting enough Sun. Hell's angels becomes somewhat primitive as he is forced to work on the creation and trade of weapons from swords, to even guns. Communications are devolved as well as he and his men create the "i-Droid," to replace the communication purposes of the Sun's capsule. Zowfee finally decides to return to the Earth a year later. He searches for the Smurfs' village and is relieved to see everything under control. He would come from time to time without alerting anyone only to check on Smurfette and Angelo, the family of his Prince. He soon finds himself wandering around the region as he sees more proof of the Baals' evil doing. He sees their influence as spread and aided many evildoers to attack the innocent in the same way. He fights and rescues many. He begins to call for help as he starts sending more men to do the same as they recruit more ranks into Hell's angels. Zowfee continues his journey and finds himself in Japan. He spends another year there, training and learning more about defense and weaponry. He settles in a Smurf village there since he at this time downgraded due to the lack of the Sun's power. He discovers in the Aokigahara forest a hidden village, inhabited by Smurfs to his surprise. The Smurfs there take him to their elder who creates a Smurf formula and makes Zowfee into a Smurf like being, allowing him to survive and not die. He stays and is taught their ways and is able to speak to them in a Smurf-Japanese hybrid language. Zowfee is given the name Takashi Yoshimoto, which he was told meant good and noble. He tells them his story as he learns from them. Zowfee becomes a master fighter and wins the heart of one of the Smurfettes named Akiko. The two have a son named Takeo, who is born a hybrid: A Smurf with yellow eyes and power. Zowfee reminds his family that he still has his work to do, and with that embarks back to his search for revenge. He stays in contact with Seven, who assures him the Sleeping Glovey is still in a coma. ZOwfee makes his way into the middle east, where he finds a city of demons under the authority of the Baals. Zowfee is able to get some of his men along with some rebels to take down the city and save its prisoners. The elf people are grateful and begin to worship Zowfee as a god, since they had seen nothing like him. No matter how much Zowfee insisted them to not treat him as such, they continued to pay him tribute with food and offerings, and even far to build him a statue. Zowfee decided to leave as he could not reason with them and didn't wish them harm. Zowfee returns to Belgium, into the Cursed Country. He learns that the Wartmongers are under the influece of the Baals. He pursues King Bullrush. To his surprise, he not greeted by Wartmongers but rather Red Arremer and super powered versions of them, who traveled in a mist. The parasitic demons kill everyone of Zowfee's men and make him their prisoner. He is beat and interrogated harshly everyday as he refuses to talk. As the years pass, they break away one whole leg, then only the foot of his remaing good leg. Then Zowfee looses a whole arm, and finally looses his vision as they blind his eyes with very bright lights as they force his eyes open. He is then forgotten in a cell for many years. The haired Smurf wakes up from his 10 year coma and comes to rescue Zowfee and takes him back to their Hell's angels mother base in the moon. Zowfee begins to aid his Prince as they plan their revenge and destruction of the Baals. Appearance Zowfee is a Sunwalker that looks similar to the other units, except for his chest mark that didn't show his Smurf aura glowing. His eyes on his helmet are what glow instead of his chest. It is unknown as of now for what he looks like under his helmet, but is presumed to be bald like the Smurfs and Sunwalkers. According to the Sunwalker culture, the armor he wears along with everyone else is known as the Armor of God. Later on, Zowfee loses his right foot, left arm, and is blinded. He then dons a formal military attire with a long coat and a beret. He also wears very dark glasses. He also walks with one crutch. Without his helmet, Zowfee is seen with sandy blonde hair and pale skin. Personality Originally like his fellow Sunwalkers, Zowfee was very stoic and showed no emotions whatsoever. The tone of his voice was always normal and stable. Later on, he is more open to show emotions, mainly anger. He can speak in any tone whether calm, or in an aggressive/angry tone. Trivia *He is based on a combination of both Zoffy and Ultraman from the Ultraman franchise. *His later on personality and appearance are based on Master Miller from the Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain game. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Sunwalkers Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Heroes Category:Original character creations